Bye-bye, princesse
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: On ne peut pas toujours batifoler avec les gueux sans que ça se sache... Hélas pour Byakuya, ça a fini par se savoir, et le châtiment de la famille sera à la hauteur de la faute... Heureusement pour Bya-hime, Kenpachi est là pour le soutenir.


Disclaimer : me wantee Bleach !

Pairing : Byakuya Kuchiki x Kenpachi Zaraki

Total : 3337 mots

Setting : quelconque

Warning : scène de sexe~~

Petit mot de votre sponsor : c'est encore Fuji Kujaku qui m'y a poussée ! Pour l'idée, ça fait partie de longues séries de "Et si ?" qui m'amusent très très beaucoup !

Quand la nouvelle tomba, elle fit grand bruit. On avait déjà entendu parler de nobles déchus, renvoyés de leur famille pour un "manquement à l'honneur" qui ne disait pas grand-chose aux non-nobles, et il arrivait même que des familles entières tombent en déchéance. Mais personne, dans tout le Gotei 13, dans tout Soul Society, même, n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse arriver à Byakuya Kuchiki. Le capitaine de la Sixième Division et Chef de la très estimée famille Kuchiki était tout simplement trop parfait pour ça. Le capitaine exemplaire, le noble exemplaire, qui avait été prêt à sacrifier sa propre soeur adoptive pour l'honneur de sa famille, qui plaçait les siens au-dessus de tout, lui y compris.

Et pourtant, le conseil de sa famille se réunit de manière exceptionnelle pour discuter de son comportement. Il y eut bien sûr des indiscrétions, et le mot circula à la vitesse de la lumière. Le capitaine Kuchiki avait commis une erreur, impardonnable aux yeux des membres de sa famille et des autres nobles, et il y aurait punition : le capitaine Kuchiki avait osé désobéir aux souhaits exprimés entre autres par son grand-père, et avait entamé une relation avec un homme. Un autre capitaine. Un gueux du Rukongai. Et il avait tenté de garder le secret. Malheureusement pour lui, les rumeurs avaient fini par s'en emparer et courir dans tout Soul Society, il fallait dire que ça n'était pas pour déplaire à certains de voir monsieur-le-parfait-noble-capitaine-qui-ne-fait-jamais-rien-de-mal faire une erreur grave qui aurait des conséquences. Mais tout de même, quand le verdict fut connu, tout le monde fut surpris. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'une famille noble, même autant que les Kuchiki, ne décide que ce manquement à l'honneur ne doive entraîner une perte de son titre, de la tête de la famille, et de tous ses statuts. Histoire, ajouta Ginrei, de le mettre au même niveau que son gueux de compagnon.

D'après les témoins (dissimulés) de la scène, Byakuya réagit comme à son habitude : comme si ce qui se passait autour de lui n'avait strictement aucune importance pour lui. Il s'inclina, ôta ses kenseikan, s'inclina à nouveau, et sortit d'un pas égal. Ceux qui le virent passer jurèrent leurs grands dieux qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de colère, de tristesse ou quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Il avait l'air... de n'en avoir rien à faire. Sans se presser, il traversa la Sixième Division sans même un regard pour Renji qui tenta de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, et se rendit directement à la Onzième Division. Là aussi, le mot avait circulé, et étant donné que Yumichika était l'un des plus grands amateurs de ragots du Gotei (ex aequo avec Shuuhei), Kenpachi était déjà au courant. Il ne fit aucune remarque, se contenta de poser une main étonnamment réconfortante sur l'épaule de Byakuya, et de lui offrir un verre de sake.

La nuit était tombée, à présent, et Byakuya s'était endormi, probablement fatigué par les émotions de la journée. Kenpachi l'avait installé dans sa chambre, et avait fait un saut à la fête habituelle de sa division pour prévenir qu'il était hors de question de le déranger, et que le premier qui ferait mention de ce qui s'était passé, devant Byakuya ou non, tâterait de son sabre. Yachiru l'avait assuré qu'elle veillerait au grain, et il était retourné aux côtés du désormais ex-noble. Ca devait murmurer dans son dos, le capitaine Zaraki qui refusait une soirée beuverie / bagarre pour rester avec un autre capitaine, même s'il lui arrivait de coucher avec. Mais même s'il ne l'aurait avoué que sous la menace (et encore !), Byakuya avait besoin que quelqu'un le soutienne. Et Kenpachi était tout à fait disposé à l'aider à vivre cette épreuve.

Et voilà comment il se retrouvait maintenant assis à côté de son propre futon, une bouteille de sake à portée de main, à regarder Byakuya dormir. Spectacle fascinant, c'était vrai. Il avait fallu un bon moment pour qu'il s'endorme, et encore plus longtemps pour que les marques de l'inquiétude s'effacent de son visage. Mais il avait enfin l'air apaisé, plongé dans un profond sommeil. La lune éclairait ses traits enfin détendus, et faisait briller les cheveux noirs dans lesquels Kenpachi aimait tellement passer les mains. Il avait l'habitude, bien sûr, de le voir sans kenseikan, il prenait un malin plaisir à les enlever avant même de déshabiller son amant, mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'était la marque du statut qu'il avait perdu, et les mèches paraissaient plus sombres, et étrangement indisciplinées sans eux.

Kenpachi reprit une gorgée de sake. Pauvre princesse... bien qu'il aurait essayé de le tuer (comme d'habitude) s'il l'avait entendu l'appeler ainsi. Mais à ses yeux, Byakuya était une princesse. La première impression qu'il avait eue de lui était celle d'une jolie poupée pétrie d'orgueil et de noblesse, qui n'avait strictement rien à faire au Gotei et qui devait probablement sa place à son titre et rien d'autre. Il avait immédiatement entrepris de le provoquer, pour voir s'il y avait autre chose derrière cette attitude supérieure. Quelques duels assez violents qui avaient remué ciel et terre l'avaient fait reconsidérer son attitude... du moins en partie. Il n'avait pas cessé de considérer Byakuya comme une jolie petite chose précieuse, mais il n'était plus aussi sûr de pouvoir le casser en deux. Quant à ses compétences, elles étaient bien réelles, il les avait éprouvées plus d'une fois. Alors il avait décidé d'attaquer autrement, de voir si cette façade lisse et impénétrable cachait encore une petite flamme, ou s'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant chez ce capitaine orgueilleux. Et il ne s'en était absolument pas privé : moqueries, allusions, questions sur sa virilité, sa noblesse et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, demandes de duels... Il l'avait harcelé pendant des mois dans l'espoir de voir le masque sans faille craquer, sans résultats. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer.

Et puis, il y eut ce jour où Byakuya se rendit à la Onzième Division pour discuter d'un possible transfert pour un poste de vice-capitaine. Il avait noté qu'Abarai semblait un candidat potentiel, et il souhaitait discuter avec Kenpachi à son sujet. Celui-ci avait accepté, par curiosité, et pour voir si, cette fois-ci, il pourrait faire sortir la princesse de ses gonds. Il se montra courtois, autant qu'il lui était possible, vu son peu d'intérêt pour les règles de conduite. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on accueillait le capitaine Kuchiki dans ses bâtiments. Il l'écouta parler sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il racontait. De toute façon, il le savait déjà : Renji bla bla vice-capitaine bla bla transfert bla bla honneur. Le tout sur un ton distant et hautain, et avec plein de mots compliqués qui revenaient à parler beaucoup pour ne pas dire grand-chose. Kenpachi préférait le regarder. C'était une vision agréable, au moins. Une jolie princesse.

Il finit par lui couper la parole, lui faisant afficher un air offusqué, et annonça avec un sourire prédateur :

- J'aime pas qu'on vienne débaucher mes guerriers, princesse. Si tu veux l'gamin, il va falloir t'montrer convaincant. Et j'parle pas d'ta grande gueule. Tu pourras l'embarquer si tu m'bas avec tes jolis pétales de fleurs !

Byakuya pinça les lèvres devant une telle avalanche d'insolence, mais il accepta le défi. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, sous le regard attentif de tous les membres de la division (et probablement quelques autres) pressés de voir un duel entre deux capitaines. Ils se toisèrent, se saluèrent, et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Le combat fut bref, et violent. Difficile à suivre, aussi, pour les spectateurs, les deux capitaines bougeant et assénant leurs coups avec une telle vitesse qu'ils étaient quasiment impossibles à suivre. Leur rage de vaincre, par contre, était parfaitement palpable. Des vagues de reiatsu dévastateur balayaient le terrain, les obligeant à chercher un abri pour éviter d'être emportés. Les sabres lançaient des éclats métalliques dans l'air, bientôt joints par une myriade de fragments. Lorsque des kidô se mirent à exploser aux quatre coins de la cour, tous les shinigami présents disparurent comme un seul homme. Restèrent les deux capitaines qui cherchaient toujours l'ouverture qui leur permettrait de mettre l'autre à terre.

Byakuya commençait à se demander s'il allait vraiment pouvoir prendre le dessus sur le capitaine de la Onzième, dont la force semblait sans limites, quand un coup qu'il bloqua à peine l'envoya en arrière. Son crâne heurta le mur suffisamment fort pour le faire grimacer, et sa prise sur la poignée de Senbonzakura se relâcha légèrement. La demi-seconde d'après, son arme lui fut arrachée, et une main se referma sur le col de son haori, le plaquant contre la cloison. Kenpachi se pencha vers lui, très près, lui offrant un panorama sans faille sur son sourire prédateur. Un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos, et lui fit craindre qu'il décide de lui arracher la gorge comme l'animal enragé qu'il était. Au lieu de ça, ses deux poignets se retrouvèrent immobilisés, attachés par son écharpe, alors qu'il n'avait même pas noté qu'elle lui avait été enlevée. La seconde d'après, la bouche de Kenpachi couvrait la sienne, et il faillit bien émettre un son bien peu masculin. Ce n'était... pas si désagréable. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un ours pareil ne sache embrasser que des putains, et se montre donc extrêmement maladroit (mais pourquoi s'y attendait-il ?), mais ce baiser était... agréable. Presque délicat. Et réveillait en lui des choses qu'il pensait disparues depuis bien longtemps.

Bien malgré lui, ses mains attachées agrippèrent le haori en lambeaux de l'autre capitaine et tirèrent, pour approfondir le baiser, le rapprocher de lui, avoir encore un peu plus de ces étranges sentiments qui étaient en train de prendre leur essor en lui. Il sentit Kenpachi sourire contre ses lèvres, et les doigts qui écartaient ses vêtements à la recherche de la peau. Un instant, il eut le réflexe de le repousser, et de le réduire à l'état de pulpe sanglante pour lui apprendre à oser se comporter ainsi avec lui. La seconde d'après, cette impulsion se retrouva noyée sous le désir. Désir d'arracher les vêtements du capitaine Zaraki, de toucher cette peau marquée de cicatrices, de caresser et de mordre, et surtout, une envie impossible d'abandonner tout contrôle et de laisser son adversaire faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva allongé sur le futon du capitaine. Kenpachi détacha ses mains, les massa un instant pour s'assurer que le sang y circulait toujours, en un geste surprenamment attentif. Il lui ôta ensuite son haori et son uniforme, et l'écharpe retrouva sa place autour de ses poignets, les attachant au montant du lit. Il tenta de se détacher, pour pouvoir toucher l'autre capitaine, mais celui-ci attaqua son cou, et l'idée quitta complètement son esprit. Lentement, Kenpachi entreprit de parcourir son corps, mordant, léchant et agaçant, jusqu'à ce que le noble en tremble de plaisir et d'impatience. Et quand il arriva enfin à son but, et qu'il se concentra dessus, Byakuya ne put retenir ses gémissements, sans plus se préoccuper de ce que l'autre pouvait penser de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Ce qui arriva pourtant au dernier moment, et il nierait plus tard que ce n'était pas un sanglot qui s'était échappé de sa gorge, mais pour le moment, ça ne pouvait pas lui être plus égal, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le plaisir qui venait de lui être refusé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kenpachi s'allonge sur lui, l'embrasse, et entreprenne de le préparer pour ce qui allait suivre. Comme il l'avait pensé, une princesse pareille n'avait jamais couché avec un autre homme, et il prit son temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait pas mal, même s'il mourait d'envie de se jeter sur lui sans attendre. Mais ce temps ne fut pas perdu. Quand enfin, il le prit, il fut récompensé par les jambes de Byakuya se refermant autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près de lui, plus fort, et son corps bougeant contre le sien au même rythme que lui, et plus vite, toujours plus vite, et il était difficile de savoir lequel entraînait l'autre dans cette course effrénée vers le plaisir. Le noble étouffa ses cris de plaisir en mordant l'épaule de Kenpachi, et l'exquise douleur le fit également basculer. Il se laissa tomber sur Byakuya, plus du tout effrayé à l'idée de le casser, et détacha l'écharpe d'une main. Les bras de son amant vinrent se refermer autour de ses épaules, et il sourit. Enfin, il avait pu mettre la jolie princesse dans son lit, et la rencontre s'était montrée extrêmement intéressante. Et à en juger par le fait qu'il était encore en vie, et qu'il tenait Byakuya contre lui, Byakuya qui lui paraissait presque frêle, maintenant, celui-ci n'en pensait pas moins. Il passa les doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller, rencontra les kenseikan, et se fit la remarque qu'il faudra qu'il pense à les lui ôter, la prochaine fois. Si prochaine fois il y aurait. Mais il en avait bien l'intention. Maintenant qu'il tenait la princesse, il n'allait pas la laisser partir.

Il y avait eu des prochaines fois. Byakuya revenait à la Onzième Division pour discuter de diverses affaires administratives, et étrangement, ces conversations se finissaient toujours sur le futon. Kenpachi ne fit aucune difficulté pour le laisser prendre Renji comme vice-capitaine, le prix qu'il en retirait était plus qu'intéressant. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas trop ça comme un prix, plutôt comme une... aimable compagnie. La compagnie d'une gracieuse princesse qui se montrait une personne plutôt agréable, intelligente et intéressante une fois qu'on passait outre les premiers abords glaciaux et hautains. Bien sûr, il fallait passer par la chambre pour arriver à franchir ces abords, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une gageure pour Kenpachi. Et puis, Byakuya avait commencé à se dégeler quand ils étaient juste tous les deux. Il ne faisait aucune difficulté pour coucher avec lui, et il initiait même les choses, mais il leur arrivait également d'avoir une conversation comme deux personnes civilisées. En privé, bien sûr. Aux yeux de tous les autres, Byakuya pensait toujours que Kenpachi était un singe à peine doté de parole et une vraie éponge à sake, et Kenpachi clamait haut et fort que Byakuya n'était qu'une petite princesse délicate, coincée et frustrée, et une petite poupée prétentieuse. A vrai dire, le capitaine de la Onzième s'en fichait bien qu'on sache qu'il couchait avec un autre homme, même s'il l'appelait princesse, celui qui oserait lui faire une remarque ne verrait de toute façon pas le jour se lever. Mais son amant lui avait demandé le silence, pour son rang, et il avait accepté. Le secret rendait les choses plus excitantes, après tout. Et pendant des mois, ils avaient réussi à donner le change, tout en profitant autant qu'ils pouvaient de leur relation cachée.

Mais comme tous les secrets, le leur avait fini par se savoir. Une indiscrétion, un espion, ce n'était pas étonnant, quand on voyait à quelle vitesse la nouvelle de la disgrâce de Byakuya était arrivée jusqu'à lui. Et voilà où ils en étaient, maintenant, sa princesse avait perdu sa noblesse, et n'était plus qu'un shinigami parmi les autres. Certes, il était encore capitaine, mais toute sa vie avait été construite autour de cette idée : la tête de la famille, l'exemple pour tous, la perfection. Kenpachi ne pouvait que deviner son état d'esprit en ce moment : déstabilisé, perdu, probablement humilié. C'était dur à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu d'autres objectifs, d'autre mode de vie que ceux qu'il s'était lui-même fixé. Alors il s'était contenté d'accueillir son amant dans ses quartiers, de lui servir son meilleur sake, et d'attendre qu'il veuille parler. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait de lui, il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande patience. Il lui avait fallu deux heures et autant de bouteilles pour que Byakuya ne laisse enfin apparaître une faille. Ça n'avait pas été grand-chose, une unique larme qui s'était échappée malgré ses efforts pour la retenir. Mais une faille dans le masque jusqu'ici lisse et immaculé. Kenpachi n'avait rien dit. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Il s'était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Juste ça, un contact qu'il espérait réconfortant, pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Et Byakuya avait fini par se détendre, et se laisser aller à pleurer sur son épaule. Et tout le temps qu'il avait pleuré, Kenpachi l'avait tenu contre lui.

Il se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement contre la tête du lit, près de Byakuya, et laissa ses doigts jouer dans les longues mèches noires. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son homologue capitaine aussi perdu et fragile, et ça le touchait de voir qu'il lui faisait confiance au point de se montrer ainsi devant lui, sans son masque. Leur relation avait bien évolué depuis qu'il avait commencé à se moquer de son écharpe et de son allure, depuis qu'il avait fait sien la petite princesse Byakuya. Et il avait bien l'intention qu'elle continue encore longtemps. Tant pis pour ces histoires de nobles, elles n'avaient aucun intérêt. Lui serait toujours là pour aider son amant à surmonter ce genre d'épreuves, et il lui donnerait d'autres raisons de vivre, s'il lui en fallait. Il clamerait à la face de Soul Society que Byakuya était à lui, et que tous ceux qui se mettraient sur leur chemin, ou parleraient encore de cette histoire, reçoivent un juste châtiment dispensé par son sabre.

Kenpachi vida sa bouteille de sake, et décida d'arrêter les frais. Il se coucha près de Byakuya, se glissa sous les couvertures - difficilement, l'ex-noble s'était enroulé dedans - et l'enlaça. Demain, il lui proposerait de s'installer avec lui. Les hommes bénéficieraient de la présence de quelqu'un d'un peu plus discipliné que lui, au moins quelques heures par jour, Yachiru aurait un second modèle à suivre, et de toute façon, elle adorait Byakuya, elle serait ravie qu'il leur tienne compagnie. Demain, il lui demanderait, et il espérait bien qu'il accepterait. Avec lui à ses côtés, les choses iraient bien mieux, pour tous les deux, d'ailleurs. Plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin de laisser Byakuya s'enfuir avant qu'on ne se rende compte de son absence au manoir. Il pouvait enfin passer la nuit à le tenir contre lui. Ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble, aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudraient. Pour l'instant, Byakuya dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, et son souffle tranquille contre son cou, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaa !

Je suis trop fan du couple entre le gueux et la princesse, quelque soit le gueux, mais surtout avec Kenpachi parce que c'est meugnon, ya du potentiel fluffy fluff, de la complexité, et Kenpachi peut manipuler Byakuya parce que c'est une petite princesse toute mignonne ! *ahem*

Donc voilà ce que donne l'idée "et si Bya-hime n'était plus une hime ?" Sur ce, je retourne caresser des chats blancs dans mon fauteuil en poussant des ricanements sardoniques.

Review ?


End file.
